2/15/11 Content Update
New Releases 'Map - ' Costa Recon 'Event -' No clearance levels 'Event Rewards -' This patch will reward players for the following events: *Cramming for Exams: Black and Gray HiSec Keys *Battle of the Best Achievement Event: All associated rewards *Spiders: 9x 20% EXP/GP Passes (50 uses) *Spiders vs Scorpions: All associated rewards (For all players who submitted verified legitimate tickets regarding the Server Verification Error) *Black Friday -- First Anniversary Permanent Cap and Bandana (for all who participated in the login event) Other Game Changes and Updates Server Changes *Papa and Alpha Servers have been changed. Bug Fixes * Corrected bugs where “Allow Whispers”, “Block Invitations”, “Curse Filtering” and Video Recording “Size/Quality” options could automatically reset to default. * Using Direct Launch no longer falsely reports the Game Client is corrupted. * Trying to join a friend’s match through the Messenger now correctly asks the user to enter a password, if one is needed to join the match. * The “Alt” key can no longer be bound to a control, and attempting to do so will not unbind the “Use Super Soldier Buff” command. * Infected in Fireteam can no longer be halted by Caltrops. * Caltrops are correctly destroyed when the owning Human player becomes Infected in Quarantine Regen. * If Curse Filtering is enabled, Note Titles will be properly censored. * Infected in Fireteam can no longer cause an explosive headshot. * Corrected bug causing text cursors in the “Abuse & Bug Report” window to become inaccessible when using certain screen resolutions. * Switching weapons while reloading no longer changes a weapon’s portability score. * In Fireteam, players with Respawn Tokens will never lose their ability to respawn while the match is still going. * Gifting NX Modifications now uses the correct interface. * The Modification Status for the TMP and the Negev are correct in all instances. * Receiving a message from the Messenger will no longer disable the chat bar. * The Messenger can now be used in the Server Selection screen. * The Messenger is now functional on a new player’s first login. * New players will no longer receive the “Training Mode” prompt every time they change servers. * The M92FS Silver, G23 Carbon Black, and all GP Weapon Modifications can now be gifted for GP. * “Successfullly” typo corrected all instances during the login process. * The “Unknown Error” and “Invitation Successful” messages should no longer display. * The descriptions for the Ultimax 100, Junk Flea, Two Towers and Sector 25 no longer contain typos. * The “Combined Rank” stat appears correctly when viewing a clan-mate’s stats through the clan page. * The Rec Rules “Revenge Chance” buff description is appearing when active. * Caltrops can be used in “No Explosives” matches. * Airstrike Designators cannot be used in “No Explosives” matches. * Defusing the bomb in Search and Destroy or Bombing Run right as it explodes no longer causes the bomb to be planted at the start of the next match. * Players can no longer receive the “Super Spy Killer” achievement by suiciding while they are the Super Spy. * The channel lobby should now correctly highlight available rooms, and the Status field should be colored based on the room’s status. * Corrected bug where firing Bolt-Action sniper rifles while unzooming the scope caused an unintended unscope action on the next attempt to zoom in. * “Hack Attempt Detected” message has been rephrased, as this error frequently occurs due to heavy latency or diminished system performance. * Windows 7 and Vista Firewalls should no longer report blocking some features in Combat Arms. * Joining Elimination games in progress should no longer initially display incorrectly sized score meters for Alpha and Bravo. * Issues preventing players from using the Messenger should have been resolved. * Long strings of Korean text should no longer appear at the end of some in-game chat messages. Balance Changes * Caltrops will no longer push back Infected in Quarantine Regen. * Caltrops damage is now reduced by Super Spy armor. * The stats of the TRG-21 and TRG SE have been reduced slightly. * Caltrops take much more damage from exploding Infected. Game Improvements * Notes can only be sent to players that you are Friends with in the messenger. * Players also have the option to disable Notes from the Options screen. * When successfully damaging an enemy, their nameplate will flash orange on your HUD. * Players can now sort notes in the Note window. * Replying to a Note now auto-fills the Title of the Note. * The post-game scoreboard will now inform you if Event EXP or GP Bonuses were active during the match. Category:PatchesCategory:2011